Warmth
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: It was cold, and apparently Ed's sweater was really warm. Ed/Winry Oneshot Goodness. Slight Fluff. Takes place during Chapter 108; a week after Ed and Al returned to Reseembol.


**A/n: **Hiromu Arakawa-sensei's amazing series, Fullmetal Alchemist, has come to an end – and I wouldn't have the finale end any other way (well, except that there's a lack of Royai, but still). Ed/Winry is my OTP, and the ending highly satisfied my EdWin desires (-they were so 'In Character!'). It's about time I write a fanfiction of this beloved series.

**READ:** Has anyone of you observed that Ed's jacket when he returned with Al to Reseembol is exactly the same as what Winry was wearing when they were together at the train station? *smugsmug* - The result of this observation? _THIS ONESHOT._

Takes place during Chapter 108; a week after Ed and Al returned to Reseembol.

_Disclaimer_: I adore Arakawa-sensei and her masterpiece. I love how well she made the EdWin moment in the final chapter of the manga. Obviously, I don't own anything that is hers.

* * *

**Warmth**

**

* * *

**

It was an unpleasantly cold morning.

Winry curled under the covers as she felt the breeze shyly enter the small crack on her window. It was spring; the blanket covering her tempted her to stay in bed for the rest of the day and just snuggle in its comforting warmth.

_But that wouldn't be possible, would it. _She thought to herself as she opened her sleepy eyes and stared at the ceiling. She had chores to do, and lying on her bed would obviously not accomplish anything.

Slowly, she got up from her bed, leaving the warm comfort of her blanket and letting the presence of the cold breeze be known to her. Hugging herself, she looked for a thick sweater, but only managed to find her scarf. Wrapping it around her neck, she sighed. "I should have bought a sweater the other day…"

Winry's eyes lit up as she remembered the events of the other day. She, Ed, Al and Pinako decided to visit the small bazaar not far from their home, for Al insisted that he wanted to greet his friends and surprise them. As Pinako went to chat with the elders at the bazaar, Winry convinced Ed to buy some clothes for him and Al for they only have few clothes left, and some of them were old or slightly damaged during their long journey.

"I remember Ed buying a red sweater…" Winry mused. "It should be around the house…"

She silently walked out of her room and decided to check on Al before anything else. She noticed that Al had been sleeping a lot lately since their arrival; Ed told her that he just needed a lot of rest for even though his body was getting better these days, it would take a longer time for it to be incredibly healthy. She couldn't help but agree – six years is a long period of time after all.

Winry was happy to see Al sleeping soundly in his room. She quietly closed the door and proceeded to her main motive of going to Ed's room. Ed was not always the organized type; she assumed his sweater would be lying somewhere around his room.

Sneaking in, she found said guy lying on the messy object he calls his bed, the blanket left carelessly on the floor. Ed had his _flesh _right arm over his belly, a sleeping posture Winry knew very well. She grinned as her assumption was correct – clothes and books were on the floor, while the sweater she was looking for dangled at the edge of his bed. _Ed must have tossed this hastily. _

Her footsteps were light and soft as she got the sweater from his bed. Removing the scarf around her neck, she put on the piece of clothing, immediately warming up her body. Blushing for an unknown reason, Winry smiled and looked at Ed, uttering a small 'thank you' before proceeding out of his room.

* * *

Placing the half-finished bowl of stew on the coffee table, Winry settled comfortably on the couch. She sat on her legs and hugged herself once more, feeling the warmth produced by Ed's sweater.

It was too big for her, covering her tank top and shorts, but it was undeniably warm. Ed's scent filled her senses as she snuggled more, and found herself loving it.

She was in a trance that she didn't notice Den cheerfully run towards her and accidentally hit the bowl. "Ah, Den!"

* * *

Ed woke up a while later, shivering from the cold spring breeze. He just woke up from an incredible dream concerning a certain mechanic and chocolate syrup, and he was certainly not happy at the interruption. "…How come it's this cold during spring? Feels like winter to me."

Looking around his room for his sweater, he grumbled. "Where the hell is it? Oh please, I'm in my undershirt and boxers!" Deciding it was useless to look for a sweater in the pile of clutter in his room, he changed into his pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. "I'd have to clean this room soon if I don't want anything missing." He sighed at the thought.

As he was tying his hair into a messy ponytail, he heard a small shriek from a familiar voice downstairs. Turning towards the door, he raised a brow.

"Winry?"

* * *

The contents spilled across the floor, and Den sat in front of Winry, wagging her tail as if nothing happened. Winry just stared at Den before heaving a sigh. "Well, this is my fault too…" Den tilted her head, confused. "It's nothing, Den. Now, where's Granny Pinako?" She asked, rubbing Den's head. As if on cue, Pinako went out from her room carrying an empty basket.

"Aah, it's rare to see you wake up so early, Winry." Pinako started. Winry greeted her with a sheepish smile and blushed when Pinako stared at her with strange eyes. Recognizing Ed's sweater, Pinako asked what bothered her. "Did you sleep in Ed's room last night?"

Winry blushed madly that Pinako thought her assumption was correct. "Now, Winry, I know things are going well, but you two should not hurry things." At this, Winry managed to find her words. "Uh, no!... Uhm, I didn't sleep at Ed's room, Granny…" She tried to gain composure but only stuttered. "I mean, why would I?"

Pinako stared at her blushing face and sighed. "Okay, I believe y-"

"Oh, granny, what happened in here?" Ed asked as he went down the stairs. Looking around, he said, "I thought I heard Winry screa- Eehhh?" Ed's eyes widened at seeing Winry on the couch wearing _his _sweater. "W-why are you wearing my sweater?"

Winry stuttered to find the right words but only managed to utter, "It's warm."

Ed couldn't help but blush upon seeing an equally blushing, embarrassed Winry. It made him remember the images he had in his dream that morning.

Pinako stared suspiciously at the two. "Winry, are you sure nothing really happened?" She asked again. Winry turned to Pinako. "Granny! Of course nothing happened!"

"Huh? What? What happened?" Ed, feeling left out, asked. Winry glared at him. "Just shut up!" Ed made a scowl back at her. The old woman sighed once again.

Calling Den, Pinako opened the front door and looked back at the two. "I'm going to the market for a while, okay?" Winry could only nod in response, while Ed was disinterested. "You two behave now." At this, both teenagers blushed.

As soon as Den and Pinako were out, Winry slouched on her seat. "Ugh, now Granny has the wrong idea…" She stole a glance at Ed, who seemed to be busy wondering what just occurred. Looking at the spilled stew, she sighed. "Ah, I still need to clean this…" She found a piece of cloth to clean the spill with and bended to reach for the spill. As much as possible, she wanted to avoid questions from the former alchemist.

"What was granny talking about?" Ed's voice and sudden question surprised Winry and made her drop the bowl again. She turned to Ed and was even more surprised to find him sitting next to her. "Ah, it was nothing! Nothing you need to know…"

Ed's confused face didn't change at all. "And why in the world are you wearing my sweater?" He asked again. Winry made a slight blush. "I already said it! It's cold today and your sweater is just so warm!" Ed just looked at her skeptically. He grabbed the piece of cloth from her, stood up and started wiping the spills off the floor. Winry was surprised. "Ed, I'll do it – "

"And you think I wasn't feeling cold today? I was looking for it, you know…" He said as he finished wiping. He went over the kitchen sink to drop the bowl. Winry just watched him and uttered a small apology.

"Nah, it's alright. I was just surprised that… you're wearing it. That's all." He made his way back to the couch with two cups of hot cocoa. "Here." He offered. Winry looked at the cup and back at Ed strangely. "Why are you being so nice? Are you sick?" She asked.

Edward scowled. "What the hell, woman! Is it too weird for me to make you a drink?" Winry just stared at him again; he blushed and looked away. "Just get it."

"Ah. Thanks." She accepted.

* * *

Edward sat back to her left and took a sip from his cup. He stole a glance at Winry as she blew her cup and took a sip from it as well. For the first time since their arrival, the two of them were alone together and Ed couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

He looked at Winry once more from the corner of his eyes, observing the way his sweater loosely hugged her figure. For some reason, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Turning his body to face her, he narrowed his eyes and observed her lithe body.

Winry couldn't help but quiver nervously at Ed's stare. He had been looking at her for a few good minutes now, and it definitely wasn't making her feel better. Trying to give an annoyed glare, she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Winry's voice alerted Ed as he only noticed now that the subject he was observing intently was pretty much annoyed at him. "Uh, well…" Winry's eyes squinted. "What. Spill it."

Ed looked at her upper body once more. "It's... really big."

Winry's eyes widened at Ed's unexpected response. Not finding a wrench, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest and blushed madly. "You… you stupid pervert!"

"Huhhh?" Ed managed to say before realizing what he actually said. Blushing, he defended himself. "N-not that, you idiot!"

"Eh?"

Ed placed his cup on the coffee table hastily and cleared his throat. Looking away, he muttered. "I was referring to the sweater."

Winry blinked. "O-oh. Is that so…" she said as she let go of her cover and placed her drink on the table too. Edward nodded. Another awkward silence passed.

"It's really big, isn't it? Well, that's obviously because you're taller than me now." Winry looked at her hands which were almost covered by the long sleeves of the sweater.

"Of course I am!" Ed said quite proudly. Winry stifled a giggle. "Looks like your happy about that." Ed smirked. "Yes, I am. In fact, my sweater's too big for you that at first I even thought you wore nothing underneath it. Hahaha!" Apparently, Ed tended to speak before thinking around Winry.

"You… you really are a pervert! Why would I do that?" Winry shouted as she hit Ed on the head with her hand. Trying to defend herself, she pulled the sweater up, showing her shorts _and _bare legs to him. "Look! See? I'm wearing something underneath, you idiot!"

The reaction she got from Edward was furious blushing.

Realizing what she just did, Winry blushed from embarrassment. _I'm so stupid! _She immediately released hold of the sweater and even pushed it downward to cover more of her legs. "Ah, no, uhm.. ah…"

"Why is it so short?" Ed said a little bit loudly. "Why are your shorts so damn short?" Winry glared at the blushing teenager beside him. Edward glared back at her before looking away and mumbling, "You leave too little for the imagination…" He thought Winry didn't hear him, but upon feeling chills, he thought otherwise.

"Since when have you been so dirty-minded, you alchemy freak!" Winry shouted as she lunged at Ed, pinching and pulling both his cheeks and hitting him on the head. "Ouch! Hey stop it, you automail freak!"

When Ed was able to stop Winry from hitting him did he only notice that Winry was practically leaning towards him and sitting in between his legs. He was quite relieved Winry was too furious to notice it.

"You uncute woman…" He mumbled to her, still holding both her wrists. Winry huffed at him. He only let go when he noticed her relax her body. Winry glared at him one more time before sighing in defeat. "… what?" Ed asked.

Winry simply leaned forward to his body - which of course, affected him in more ways than one. She rested her head on his chest and sighed again. Not knowing where to put his hands, Ed let them limp to his sides. "Uhh, Winry?"

"Shut up for a minute, will you." She said softly on his chest.

"What?" He shifted. Bad idea.

Winry hugged his waist and leaned more until their upper bodies were pressed to each other. "You're really warm." She breathed. Ed felt heat rise to his cheeks again. "Uhh, thanks. You, too."

"Well, I'm wearing your sweater."

"Yes, you are." He decided to hug her back.

"You're not trying to press me more into you, are you?" Winry's direct question caught the teenager off guard, making him taint his cheeks even more. "What? No." _I'm trying not to think about that, thank you very much._

"Uhn." Winry mumbled as she closed her eyes to listen to Ed's fast heartbeat. "I missed you."

The statement made Ed look at the woman hugging him. Though not quite sure if he was going to get hit or not, he rested his chin on her head – pulling her closer. With Winry's relaxed breathing, he felt relieved. "…Yeah. M-me too."

He felt Winry smile against his chest, making him feel comfortable despite their intimate position. "You're okay with this right?" He asked, hoping that Winry knew what he was trying to get at.

"For now, yes." She whispered. Edward smiled. "…Good. And for the record, I'm not a pervert." He heard Winry click her tongue. "Yeah, right." Ed frowned and loosened their embrace to look at her face. Winry stared back at him, and then grabbed hold of his right hand. He felt a strong jolt throughout his body at the sudden contact. At this time, he still found it hard to believe that his right arm was back.

Lightly entwining her fingers with his, Winry asked Ed. "Is it warm?"

Ed stared at their hands and back at her. "Y-yeah. Really warm." With this, Winry smiled.

"It's getting healthier now, isn't it?" she was referring to his arm. Ed agreed and pulled Winry towards him with his other arm, letting her head rest on his chest again, with their fingers still linked. "Well, I've been training."

"I'm starting to miss the automail tune-ups."

"You still have my leg to tinker with, automail freak." She tightened her fingers on his.

"Ah, right. Are you sure you don't have any plans to get it back?" Winry's voice was mixed with worry and concern. Ed just grinned.

"It would be a reminder of our journey. And also, I know you're going to complain and miss all the check-ups. I think I would miss the check-ups too, if I even plan to get my leg back."

"…I'm kind of glad." She admitted. Edward smirked and shifted their position, letting his head rest on the side of the couch with Winry still in between him.

A comfortable silence.

"I like it." Ed said as he let go of Winry's fingers and played with a lose thread from the sweater. "What is it?" Winry wondered.

"…The sweater. On you." With this confession, Winry looked up to stare at Ed's face. He looked away with a blush. Winry made a small smile. "What did you say?"

"It's…" Ed tried to say. "…surprisingly cute." Winry blushed with delight and hugged Ed again. "Uhn. Thanks." Ed blushed more.

"…I wouldn't mind seeing you in other clothes though." He added.

"Pervert."

"Heh." Hugging Winry more to himself, Ed whispered. "I really like it. You're warm."

Winry cuddled with him and closed her eyes. "And you're way better than my blanket."

* * *

Al woke up finding it strange that the Rockbell house was unusually silent. He checked up on both Winry's and his brother's rooms only to find them unoccupied.

He went downstairs wondering where the people of the house were. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he mumbled. "Winry? Den? …Granny?" he looked around the living room, seeing a head of gold locks on the couch.

"…Brother? Why are you sleeping on the cou- Oh!" His eyes widened at the delightful sight in front of him. Winry was on top of his brother, with their arms around each other. It surprised Al to see Winry wearing nothing but Ed's newly bought sweater. Well, to his view, it seemed she wore nothing but that. The sweater was too big for her anyway.

_But it surprisingly fits cutely on her. _He grinned, seeing Ed tighten her hold on Winry as she snuggled more on his chest. Trying to stifle his giggles, he whispered, "It's like he's being so possessive of Winry by letting her wear that."

Giving them a satisfied smile, he said, "Well, it's about time anyway."

* * *

Winry found herself wearing more of Ed's oversized shirts the following days, and Ed found himself liking it a lot – much to Pinako's worries and suspicions and Al's amusement.

* * *

**A/n:** All done. It ended up being fluffy – but these two deserve some loving after all they've been through. I also always seem to end up writing about WAFF; there can never be too much fluff. Comments appreciated! Thank you. :)


End file.
